


As the wheels of Fate turn (oneshot)

by vala411



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Snarry, Implied Snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: When sibling deities get it into their heads to play matchmakers..........





	As the wheels of Fate turn (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts).



**AN: Written for Elvirakitties! Happy B-day!!**

**As the wheels of Fate turn**

“AAAAAH!!!” Aerfen, the Goddess of Fate, shouted before throwing her crystal ball against a wall. “They are probably the most oblivious pair I have ever seen!!!” She shouted to know one in particular. Her shouts however did attract one of her siblings.

“Arfi what is wrong now?” Aide, the Goddess of Magic, asked.

“It’s these two!” Aerfen gestured towards her crystal ball. I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people more oblivious.

“Oh, Snape and Potter.” Aide stated. She knew just who her little sister was referring too, they were after all the women’s favorites. “What’s gotten you so upset?”

“I’m trying to get them to meet even if it’s just to become friends but they miss every opportunity!” Aerfen gestured wildly while Aide took a look in the crystal ball. “Both are in Diagon alley?”

“Yes, and they keep missing every opportunity I give them to meet!” The goddess grumbled. “It’s like something is messing with my powers.”

“Have you tried asking Dwyn about this?” Lady Magic mumbled. “It might be that your powers are interfering with each other.

“But Love and Fate shouldn’t interfere with each othe-WAIT!” Aerfen suddenly shouted before bolting up from her chair and sprinting out of the room.

“Wait for me!” Aide exclaimed as she ran after her sister. From the hallways the Goddess of Fate could be heard shouting “DWYN HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING MATCHMAKER WITHOUT ME!!”

‘Of course’ Lady Magic thought. ‘If Love was acting on her own and hadn’t consulted Fate then of course this wouldn’t work.’ Aide skidded to a halt and ducked as several Cupids fled from the room that her sister had kicked open. ‘It was wise of them to do so.’ Magic thought as the last time Fate got this angry the Cupids’ got caught in the middle causing a backlog of paperwork. Her brothers were not amused.

“HOW COULD YOU START MATCHMAKING WITHOUT ME!” Arfi shouted as she shook her older sister.

“I don’t know what your talking about!” Dwyn, the resident Goddess of Love, stated.

“Don’t act all innocent!” Aerfen shook again. “I’ve been trying to get our favorite boys to meet, you’ve been trying to set them up elsewhere! No wonder everything went wonky!”

“You’ve been trying to get them to meet without consulting me!” Dwyn interjected. “Now who was trying to play matchmaker again?!”

“They haven’t met after the war ended!” Aide watched Arfi shout. “Harry needs to know that the man he came to respect is still alive!”

“I know and I wanted to get them together but you interfered!” Dwyn elbowed her sister.

“Why can’t both of you get along on this?!” Aide mumbled as they ignored her. Severus and Harry were two of her favorites as well and she was quite proud to have gifted them their magic. “ENOUGH!!” Lady magic shouted! “QUIT YOUR SQUABALLING!” Both sisters quieted down but didn’t let go of eachother. “Now all three of us have some investment in this pairing.”

“Hell yes!” the Goddess of Love stated. “I’m shipping those two hard!” She stated.

“I want them to realize how good they can be working together.” Aerfen stated and blushed as she let go of her sister.

“So we have to get these two together before Harry gets it in his head to resume dating Ginny again!” Aide muttered while her arms remained crossed. “Now instead of working independently why don’t we all work together. Both her younger and older sister nodded as the heat of the moment passed. ‘Why am I the middle sister with all the logic?’ Aide asked herself again as she got her sisters to calm down.

“What is all this ruckus?!” A male voice said from the doorway. “Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on paperwork with you harpies yelling through the whole palace?!”

Aide rolled her eyes at their younger brother Ankou’s dramatics. He really was a diva when he wanted to be. Then a thought hit her. “Say big brother!” Aide smiled sweetly at her brother who was the God of Death. “Do you want to see your master very happy?!”

The man who looked to be in his twenties looked at his three younger sisters. “Aide what the bloody hell are you scheming now?!”

Ankou blanched and tried to take a step back. Whatever his sister was plotting he would take no part in it. He still remembered the Merlin-Morgana thing and he wasn’t happy.”

“LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!” He shouted as he looked at Magic. ‘Chronos anytime you want to pop up!’ he mentally shouted for his older brother but nothing happened.

“Don’t be like that dear brother.” Both Love and Fate stated as they got on board with whatever Lady Magic planned. ‘Curse you Chronos!’ Ankou thought as all three ladies banded together. Why couldn’t their oldest brother be around to reign these three in when needed.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Ankou muttered as he drank his glass of beer, while looking at his three sisters. All of them had donned human disguises and were sitting in a dingy pub. “Why are we even here?!”

Aerfen rolled her eyes. “They are the most oblivious people I’ve seen this century. This requires a personal touch.” her two sisters nodded in agreement while Death just faceplanted on the table. “But why am I here?”

“Wouldn’t you want to see your Master happy?” Love questioned.

“And besides for this to work we’ll be getting quite drunk.” Fate stated. She didn’t know where people had gotten it from that deities couldn’t get drunk, because that was a misconception, a very big misconception. They could get very drunk.

“So I’m the designated dimensional portal opener?” Death muttered as he gave his sisters a deadpan look. ‘So much for this being for the Master of Death’s benefit.’ Death thought but then shuddered when he remembered the last time his sisters tried to open a portal drunk. Him being sober through all this sappy stuff better be worth it.

Lady magic pointed towards their target, Severus, who was sitting at the bare glaring at anyone that approached. “Ladies shall we?” She asked as her sisters got ready to approach the man.

“Hey, aren’t you Severus Snape?” Arfi asked bluntly as she took the barstool to his right. Her sisters flanked her and Dwyn took the barstool to the left of Severus. Aide kept herself behind the man to cut off any escape. Meanwhile Death sat in a dark corner sipping orange juice while smirking ‘The poor sod.’ he thought. ‘No one escaped his sisters.’

Severus who had his tumbler of firewhiskey near his lips stiffened. He turned sharply towards the woman on his right. “Who are you?!” He growled menacingly.

“Just an interested party.” Arfi stated. “The Prophet had such an interesting article on you.”

“You should not believe all the drivel that that infernal newspaper spews.” Severus told the woman in an even but dark voice.

“So you aren’t a war hero that Harry Potter claims you to be?” Dwyn now asked from the other side. Severus’s head snapped towards her so fast.

“What did you say?!”

“Have you read the Prophet at all?” Aide now spoke up from behind the man. “Harry Potter wrote quite a passionate article over your role in the war.”

“Potter?! Why would he?” Severus was now confused as to who these ladies were and what they were getting to.

“So Mister War Hero, why are you drinking alone?” Aerfen asked with a raised brow. “At least let us buy you a round of drinks.”

Death watched as his sisters masterfully got Severus tipsy to the point where he admitted that he was drinking alone because he knew no one who wanted to spend his birthday tomorrow with him. The still sober deity overheard Aide asking “So what would you like for your birthday?”

Severus, tipsy after the fifth round of shots, actually chuckled while muttering “A million galleons, a house in England and Spain and a really cute guy!” Death was sure that Severus would regret ever mentioning all this to Fate, Love, and Magic as they all got smirks on their faces.

“Consider it done!” The ladies chorused as the shots kept coming. By the end of the night Severus bid the lively ladies goodbye as he stumbled to his home. The pub that everyone had gathered into was not so far from Spinners’ end.

“Sooooooo how is this going to work?” Death asked as he and his drunk and giggling sisters his in an alleyway.

“Watch” Fate said before snapping her fingers. There was a crack and then a muffled yell. Death looked around the corner to see that his master had landed in a very compromising position on Severus.

“Potter?!” The drunk former professor sputtered as he tried to stand up.

“Snape?!” Harry shouted in shock as he looked at the tipsy man that he thought was dead. “How are you even alive?!”

“I’m not a Potions master for nothing Potter!” Severus managed to get out without slurring. “How did you get here?”

“Eh….. I…. Eh……. an Auror bust went bad and I apparated out.” Harry nervously told him. “I just thought to go to a safe place and this is where I ended up.”

“Really mister Potter?” Severus managed to say but this time Harry caught the slurring.

“Are you drunk?”

“So what if I am?” Snape stated while leaning on the wall of an old building.

“It’s just well...eh… I’ve never seen you drunk sir.”

“Of course you haven’t!” Snape muttered before trying to turn around and get home.  
“Let me at least help you.” Harry offered. “And I’m really glad you’re alive.” He added.

Severus kept quiet for the most part as the duo walked to his house. “Mission accomplished!” Lady Magic said while punching her fist in the air drunkenly.

“We came all the way to just get them to meet like this?” Death asked as he eyed his swaying sisters.

“Oh don’t be such a grump Anky.” Love giggled.

“Hey, you know what we need?!” Fate interjected.

“What?” Love asked again.

“ICE CREAM!!!” Fate shouted causing the sisters to immediately agree.

“Ice cream!” Fate said.

“You scream!” Love exclaimed.

“We all scream!” Magic finished causing Death to groan. ‘This will be a long night.’ He thought as he watched his sisters argue over which flavours to get. He didn’t know why they even argue anymore since they would be getting all the flavours anyways. He looked back at Harry and Severus whom were disappearing around the corner ‘Thank Merlin they didn’t have to put up with this.’ He thought.

**\-----------The End---------**


End file.
